You will NEVER Leave Me
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: He slashed and felt the blood on his bare skin, felt the fear on his tongue, heard the screams of pain and rage coming from his throat, but he wasn't really there, he hadn't really been there sense Itachi had said he was leaving...leaving him." Ita/Naru M


You Will Never Leave...

Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi or Naruto...

Warning: This is Mature for sheer fucked up-ness. Mkay?

**"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I wont come back. I wont put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd __never existed__..." _- New Moon (Stephanie Meyer)**

Tear filled blue eyes stared at the ceiling above him. His hands carelessly wrung knots in the bed sheets on either side of his lithe tan body. Moonlight from the windows made his flawless complexion look almost angelic, the only flaws were the dark maroon blood splatters splayed randomly on his body. Cramped hands slowly released the disarrayed sheet to reveal perfect blood patterns from the young boys fingers. He looked to the door, his face slack with repressed thoughts, hot tears seared his face. His eyes took in the white washed walls, their perfection ruined by the same color that stained his body. Naruto's mind was not in the white washed room, was not seeing the tainted sheets and skin, instead it was viewing memories of what life had been like, before it had been destroyed.

_Eyes that usually burned cold and hateful looked at him with warmth and a strange love and devotion. Cold hands caressed his cheek and he sighed deeply knowing that he was loved, as much as Itachi could love. He remembered countless embraces and laughter. He recalled many shared secrets and many tears that were wiped away by a loving touch. _

Naruto's lips formed a loving smile as his mind took him far away from the white room. He saw the scenery and ran with the wind, called to the animals and sang with the birds. His soul wandered and his mind supported the obvious loss in sense and regard for his body, deciding that it would be better for both to flee to a different place than the dreary lifeless room.

_"Naruto, you know I love you, right?" Smoldering crimson eyes gazed into his, concern filling their depths._

_"Of course Itachi...why? What's wrong?" Wrinkles formed between his eyebrows, giving him a look of worry._

_"Nothing. Don't worry yourself." A warm steady smile was thrown in his direction. He had been fooled so easily._

The white walls returned before Naruto's eyes. Tears ran faster down his raw face, making a permanent trail of grief. Naruto recalled the words of warning, the simple hints and gestures. Naruto realized that he had ignored them in hopes that they would disappear, that they would become something of the past, like a leaf blown in the gentle spring wind. They had not, but he had still managed to ignore them, silly stupid Naruto.

_"Naruto, I have to go away from you." The crimson eyes held no warmth, no desire, love, or adoration._

_"W..Why? What did I do? For how long?" Naruto could hear the panic in his voice and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_"I wont be coming back, I have to leave you." Itachi took Naruto's shoulders roughly and held tight to make sure he was listening. "I am leaving you here, with all my things, you will forget me Naruto, with time." His voice was cold and hard, making, forcing Naruto to hear the words, to take them in._

_"What do you mean? Why are you leaving me?" His throat clogged and his eyes stung horribly. He bit his lip in an effort not to cry._

_"Naruto, it's over. Give it up. I'm leaving and you will never see me again. What would a reason matter?" Naruto felt the cold kiss on his forehead and watched as Itachi slowly walked away without a backwards glance, his long raven hair blowing slowly in the wind coming in through the kitchen window. Naruto heard a loud resounding "crack" as his heart split into many tiny indistinct pieces._

The moon was lowering in the sky slowly, causing the room to become darker than it was before. Naruto's eyes glinted in the minuscule light. He raised his left hand slowly and examined the blood on it with interest, his mind slowly reeling over his memories, raveling loose slowly at the edges. His tongue idly came from between his lips and licked the familiar blood slowly from his finger tips.

_"Itachi, what are you talking about? YOU LOVE ME!"_

_Naruto had caught up with Itachi in their shared bedroom, it had taken him a good ten minutes to gain the ability to move the limbs in his body enough to travel from the kitchen up the stairs and to the bedroom. He was no longer confused or saddened, an unbelievable anger and betrayal had risen from deep within him to take it's place, his fingers clenched and unclenched over and over, trembling with rage._

_"Naruto calm down, this is no longer any of your concern." Itachi took in his anger with caution, knowing the capabilities of the blond when he was pushed too far._

_"Just tell me why Itachi...the real reason." Naruto's voice was deathly low, holding the edge of a growl._

_"I..have met someone else. I am going to move far away with them. I don't want you anymore Naruto, I was trying to avoid having to tell you, I wanted you to think I loved you when I left." Itachi knew immediately after he uttered the words that he should have told a different lie, that he should have figured in Naruto's desperate love for him...and his jealousy._

_"Oh...I see. You fell in love with someone else...why didn't you just tell me that Itachi?" His voice was controlled and cool, full of understanding and cold logic. "I think you're forgetting something though...remember a year ago, we were at the park for our anniversary? I told you that I loved you...that I loved you so much that no one else could have you. I meant that Itachi. I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief and anxiety as he saw a silver glimmer in the moonlight. Naruto had picked up a knife on his way out of the kitchen._  
_-----_

_The sunlight lit Naruto's cheeks and made them glow with healthiness. Itachi's fingers stroked the scars on those cheeks languidly. He had a rare smile on his face as he gazed at the wonder before him._

_"You have perfect skin Naruto, so beautiful." He lay a gentle kiss on each cheek and another on plump pink lips. "I love you my little Kitsune."_

_"I love you too Ita. I want us to be together forever." Itachi nodded his head idly, his mind on the boy's skin, he didn't hear the slightly hysterical tone that entered Naruto's voice. "You can't ever leave me Itachi...I wouldn't allow it."_

_----  
_

_Naruto heard the screams and felt the warmth of the wet liquid as it splayed from the wounds in Itachi's chest, stomach, and face. He slashed and felt the blood on his bare skin, felt the fear on his tongue, heard the screams of pain and rage coming from his throat, but he wasn't really there, he hadn't really been there sense Itachi had said he was leaving...leaving **him**._

Naruto rolled over to his left side slowly on the white sheets, looking into blank milky scarlet eyes. He lifted a limp cold arm over his waist and pushed his right leg lightly between Itachi's still warm legs. Naruto had stripped him shortly after he fell dramatically on the bed. Naruto looked at the pale lips of his dead companion, dark blood covered the white tinted lips, still drying. He slowly lowered his own lips onto the slightly opened mouth. His tongue slowly raked over the lifeless mouth, sucking lightly, taking any trace of blood that rested there.

Naruto stroked Itachi's raven black hair slowly and lay his forehead against his dead companions. He hummed lightly to himself a strange melody that only he knew.

"Don't worry Ita. Now we will never be apart from one another....ever."

**_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_**

**_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_**

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_**

**_-_Evanescence "Hello"**


End file.
